


Movie Night

by spacegayofficial



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader Insert, Some Cursing, if you know what movie I'm referencing and you were born after 1997 you get 10 points, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: You force Maxwell to watch one of your favorite movies because he says he hasn't seen it. Of course, he has to comment on the whole thing, but honestly, it's kind of cute.
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Movie Night

Maxwell is a busy man, and he doesn’t have time to sit down for a couple hours to just… stare at the TV and do nothing. But after finding out he hadn’t seen your favorite movie, teasingly chastising him for it, and then begging him to just sit down and watch a goddamn movie with you one night for  _ days, _ he finally agreed. He could find some free time and watch this movie with you. Honestly, though, he couldn’t say no to you for too long. He found you far too endearing and he…  _ felt too strongly _ towards you to deny you something you wanted. If he was being entirely honest with himself, he needed to take a little bit of time to just relax for once in his life.

“You’re sure you’ve never seen this movie?” you asked again, flipping through the various streaming services to find the one you wanted.

“Positive,” Maxwell insisted. “Wasn’t watching many movies in the height of my college years.”

You shrugged. “Fair. But it was a good one, I’m surprised it didn’t come up at some point after. And the soundtrack is amazing,” you explained, still making your way through menus.

“Oh, Christ, you’re not making me watch a musical, are you?” he groaned.

You laughed. “I mean, technically no? It’s a movie about a band,” you explained. “Not a real one, but it’s pretty widely applicable to like… ‘boy bands’ at the time.”

Maxwell made a face of consideration. “I’ll allow it,” he finally said, and you elbowed him playfully. He chuckled in response.

You finally found the movie and hit play. You sat back on the couch, folding your legs up under you and leaning your head on Maxwell’s shoulder. He had his arm around your shoulders, and, despite the fact he wasn’t much of a fidgeter usually, started twirling the ends of your hair through his fingers. You let one arm drape over his middle, reveling in this moment of closeness and relaxation. It isn’t frequently you get this any other time than when you two are in bed.

“Oh my god, seriously? One hit wonders? That’s one hell of a way to set yourself up for failure right out of the gate,” Maxwell commented upon the band finding a name.

“Shh,” you hushed him, hiding your grin; you partly weren’t expecting him to actually pay attention to the movie. “You’re getting ahead of yourself.”

The movie continued to play, and out of habit and the fact you’d seen this movie a million times, you spoke a line right along with the movie. Maxwell laughed at you, and shook his head.

“How many times have you seen this movie?” he asked. “And that’s reasonable hesitation, I certainly wouldn’t sign a contract in some guy’s camper.”

“Oh, hush, in that situation, sure you would,” you assured him. “And… enough times to know a lot of the lines.”

The movie continued for a few more minutes, and Maxwell had yet another critique. “The  _ dentist? _ ”

You laughed this time. “Oh my god, Maxwell, shut up and enjoy the movie,” you said playfully, leaning up and kissing his jaw.

You settled back into his side, humming contentedly as he ran his fingers through your hair. Your fingers idly traced lines back and forth on his tummy as you continued to watch in relative quiet for the next little while. This was nice, and you could get used to it, even though you were sure Maxwell wouldn’t be able to make this a frequent thing. But you’d take it while you could, enjoying the softer, relaxed side to Maxwell you didn’t get to see as often as you’d like.

At a point in the movie, you started singing along with one of the songs. Maxwell tried to tease you for it, but that just made you get into it more, which made him laugh. You couldn’t sing for shit, and that song was well out of your range, but it didn’t stop you from really putting on a performance. Maxwell rolled his eyes, trying to be exasperated but failing miserably. You could tell just by the look in his eyes that he was overcome with adoration for you. This was a look you received often, honestly, but you’d never tire of.

Maxwell wouldn’t admit it yet, but it was a little more than adoration. Maybe you’d figured it out by this point and he was just holding back for no reason. Well, no, not no reason; it scared him. He wanted to open up to you, to put everything on the table, but that was a huge step that he wasn’t sure he could take without fucking it up. He knows what he’s good at, and ‘feelings’ isn’t one of them. As you resumed your position under his arm, he leaned over and kissed your forehead, the words he wanted to say laced in the gesture whether you knew it or not.

“Ah, he’s gonna fuck it up for the rest of them,” Maxwell predicted, gesturing to one of the characters.

“Maxwell! You’re getting ahead again!” you said, again, trying and failing to be annoyed at his commentary.

A few more minutes passed. “He’s a terrible boyfriend,” Maxwell said.

You snorted. “Yeah, if you ever try to leave me behind in a crowd or ignore me while I’m sick, I’ll kick your ass,” you responded. “Not that she--you know what, just watch the movie, you’ll see.”

“Noted,” he said, reaching over and pulling your legs out from under you to drape over his lap. “I  _ think _ I know better than that.”

Maxwell continued to grumble and critique the movie, some of which you answered and some of which you didn’t, but you still delighted in the fact that he was invested enough to actually make commentary at all. At a particularly tense part in the movie where who’s in the wrong is extremely clear, he just sighed.

“Oh my god,” he said, watching as the chaos unfolded.

“Mhm,” you agreed. “This is where stuff starts to completely crash and burn.”

“It started to crash and burn forty-five minutes ago,” he mumbled. “Actually, it started to crash and burn when Guy tried to name the band the ‘Oneders.’”

You laughed again. “Okay, that’s fair.”

The movie concluded with a little more commentary from Maxwell (“It sucks that the worst person in the group actually made it in the music industry.”) You leaned up and kissed him once the credits started rolling, the streaming service offering up another movie option.

“Thank you,” you said quietly. “I know you’re busy, it means a lot you watched this movie with me.”

He kissed you back and smiled. “You’re welcome. I enjoyed it,” he admitted. “Maybe… I could make some more time for this kind of thing.”

Your eyes widened, and you grinned. “Really?”

Maxwell chuckled quietly. “Yes, really,” he said. “This was nice. Didn’t have to think about anything else. And this,” he motioned to your position on his lap, “is definitely worth it. Actually…” He checked his watch, then shrugged. “We could watch another one tonight if you wanted.”

You gasped. “Yes please! Let’s see…” you said, thinking through a list of your favorite movies. “Thoughts on sci-fi? Have you seen  _ Interstellar? _ ”

He thought about it for a moment and shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.”

You scoffed. “Have you seen literally any movie? Ever? You know what, this is fine, actually, because that means I get to watch you react to my favorite movies for the first time,” you explained, scrolling back through more menus to find the next movie to watch.

Maxwell smiled at you, that look of adoration back on his face. You glanced over at him, and you smiled back. “What?” you asked.

Maxwell sighed. Screw it. “I love you,” he said, his voice faltering slightly, giving away he was a little nervous to put that out in the open.

You threw the remote to the other end of the couch, scrambled up to your knees to straddle his lap, and put his face in your hands to pull him into a deep kiss. “I love you too,” you said between kisses. “Fuck watching another movie.”

Maxwell kissed you back with as much force as you gave him, and chuckled. “You sure?”

“Yeah, it can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Come hang out n say hi over at spacegayofficial on tumblr!


End file.
